Boys' Fight
|if you are looking for the 2018 version|Boys' Fight (2018 TV series)}} Boys' Fight (BF) or Middle School Arc (中学生編, Chugakusei Hen) is the second story arc of the storyline of the Captain Tsubasa series. The second part of the original manga series after Kids' Dream, this story arc was first adapted in the first TV anime and the first video game, then in some spin-off anime and games as well. Description Boys' Fight and Middle School Arc are terms that started to be used in the Shueisha Jump Remix (SJR) editions of Captain Tsubasa. BF was first used in the 2006 SJR version. Plot Prologue It's the beginning of the last year of middle school for Sanae Nakazawa, Ryo Ishizaki, Tsubasa Ozora, and the rest of Nankatsu middle school. After Roberto Hongo, Taro Misaki and Genzo Wakabayashi leave Nankatsu (and Japan, for that matter), Tsubasa's focus is into become Japan's best player by winning the national tournament three times in a row with Nankatsu middle school team. Following Roberto's suggestions, he became an offensive midfielder. Kojiro Hyuga meanwhile, has been the runner up the last two years, with Toho losing to Nankatsu in the final match. For that regard, Kojiro decided to bail his team in order to train once again with his mentor Kozo Kira and regain his older "fierce tiger self" and came back stronger in order to become champion. Meanwhile, since Tsubasa aims to become Japan's best player, several new talents emerge, and older rivals return once more. As Tsubasa entered Nankatsu middle school, he soon become a regular in the school soccer club with the number 19 at first. A year later, he will become Nankatsu's captain and all his former teammates from Nankatsu, and former member of Shutetsu also followed him and became regulars as wellThey all accepted to study with Tsubasa due to a wise recommendation from Genzo himself, since he was to leave to West Germany and they all needed a pivot captain to lead them.. Thanks to Tsubasa's merits, the team won two national middle school tournaments in a row, with both times defeating Kojiro Hyuga's team, Toho academy, in the National finals. 16th National middle school tournament For the third school year, former members of Nankatsu elementary such as Oda, Iwami, Nagano and Nakazato joined the team. Due to their inexperience, Nankatsu was a bit weaker than previous years. This year, many Japanese teams objective was to defeat Tsubasa and Nankatsu in the 16th middle school national tournament. During Tsubasa and everyone's third year in middle school, Nankatsu had many hard fights to defend their title in order to achieve their V3 dream which will also allow Tsubasa to be helped to go to Brazil and become a pro player. Before the main tournament, in the Shizuoka prefecture qualification round, they had to beat Otomo led by Urabe, the Otomo Quartet and ace striker Shun Nitta with the Hayabusa Shot. After Katagiri's declarations saying that "there is no worthy rival in Japan for Tsubasa", many new strong opponents appear, such as Soda's with his Kamisori Shot, then the Tachibana's air football were a main issue for Tsubasa since he got injured from his shoulder in order to counter the Skylab Hurricane. Later on, the real "dark horse", Hirado appear, with the power defense Jito and acrobat midfielder Sano where Tsubasa was finally able to master the Drive Shot. During the semi-finals, both Matsuyama from Furano and Tsubasa were very equal rivals in what means dribble, ball possession, sense of strategy, confidence in a good team-work and both having a long distance power shot. During the game, Matsuyama put up a good fight and was extremely fair play, even aiding Tsubasa to not hurt himself after scoring Furano with a “Do-Or-Die” diving overheadfor said reason Matsuyama was even considered to be a greater captain than Tsubasa to lead All Japan Jr. Youth, in direct words of Munemasa Katagiri.. With his abilities, he developed indeed a long distance ground shot as he hardly train in the snow to develop strong legs and loins, scoring against Morisaki with the Eagle Shot, and make an assistance to forward Oda to score and tie Nankatsu 2:2. When the match was about to end, Tsubasa did a Miracle Drive Shot, scoring Nankatsu's "V-goal". After a night's rest and barely recovering from his injuries, Tsubasa was still standing to make it it to the finals as Nankatsu's gamemaker and pivot, with the rival school Toho being their opponent for the third time in a row. In the National finals, there where some major adversities, since Tsubasa was still heavily injured due to previous matches from both his left shoulder and right leg (left in the manga), who was constantly warned from the tournament physician and coach Furuoya to leave the field since his Drive Shot put so much strain in his leg, bit noy only that, Morizaki's goal was constantly feable due to Tiger Shot quarrelying since Hyuga can shot from any part of thr field. Lstet on both the Drive Shot and the Tiger Shot quarreled from one goal area to the other. This time, both teams were equally matched and finally Kojiro was a hard rival to defeat for the soccer genius Tsubasa, who was thought to not have any proper equal to face in Japan anymore. Even so, both team played fair and square even when Tsubasa was injured and Wakashimazu had to defend with only his right arm after receiving two encounters with Tsubasa (one from the Drive Shot and one in the air where both got injured). Here, Hyuga finally learnt what teamwork meant and also he put at end to his rivarly between him and Tsubasa. With the match undecided (3:3) in both 30 minutes half-times, they went into extra time, where Tsubasa made a Miracle Drive Shot and Hyuga in the last minutes made a magnificent Overhead Tiger with the help of Sawada by jumping on one of his spikes to gain altitude and beat Nankatsu's defenders, ending the match 4:4. The National Soccer Assocciation decided both teams to be declared champions, earning Nankatsu their V3 and Toho their first V1 as champion. After the finals of the tournament ends, Tsubasa and Hyuga hold the championship flag. Results Manga chapters that cover BF The chapters named here are how they were ordered and named in the original Tankobon and in the 2006 SJR. The Bunko, SJR and other versions may use a different chapter page length and name depending on the edition. Chapter number and name in the original tankobon has priority over other versions. For stories published outside the original Captain Tsubasa manga, the order established in 2006 SJR has priority over other versions. Notes }} Category:Storyline